


If I’m yours, then your mine

by SorrowfulJoy



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Eric, Possessive Kyle, Tsundere Kyle, Vampire Bites, Vampires, dub-con is due to vampire bite, kyle gives as good as he gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowfulJoy/pseuds/SorrowfulJoy
Summary: A weird, fanged evening in Cartman's basement between him and Kyle leads to the two boys making a bet that ends in steamy consequences ;)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	If I’m yours, then your mine

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Stan groaned as the three boys climbed up the tree outside Cartman’s house and Kyle shot an annoyed look down at him

“Because, Cartman hasn’t been at school for three days now, no-one can get ahold of him and he’s probably plotting some stupid scheme to take over the world and we need to stop him” Kenny snorted from above as he slid open the window to Cartman’s room.

“Dude, we’re teenagers now, he hasn’t tried to take over the world in years” Kenny leapt through the window as he spoke and Kyle rolled his eyes before following in after him

“Well yeah but maybe that’s because he’s been spending the past few years PLANNING to take over and now he’s putting the plan in action.”

“Kyle you need to chill, he’s probably just sick.” Stan climbed in last and as he said this Kyle raised a brow at him and glanced around the empty room

“If he was ill he’d be in bed. He’s not in bed.” Kenny sighed and turned to face the two other boys

“Alright, we’ll find him faster if we check different areas, I’ll search for him up here in case he’s shut himself in his closet again or in his mum’s room, Stan you check downstairs and Kyle you get the basement”

“Hey! Why do I get the basement!” Kyle protested as Stan grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the stairs

“Because it was YOUR stupid idea to come and look for the fatass so you get to go check the basement where he’s probably just playing a stupid game and decided not to come to school so he could complete it. Now go” Stan practically pushed him into the basement door before going into the kitchen and Kyle rolled his eyes before pulling open the door and heading down the stairs

“Hey Cartman! You down here?” He frowned at how dark it was and tried to remember where the light switch was, was it on the left or the right? He blindly grabbed at the wall and managed to find it and hit the switch at the exact same time that he heard the basement door shut and lock.

The noise made him jump and he was about to try and turn to see who it was but the sudden change from dark to light made him cover his eyes and wince

“Fuckk, dude who just shut the door? Cartman I swear if this is one of your stupid pranks I’m gon---” Kyle was cut off by a hand gripping his throat roughly and taking away his air. He gasped for breath and opened his eyes as both of his hands flew to grab his attacker’s arm. His eyes widened as he saw none other than Cartman looking back at him…did he have red eyes?

“You’re gonna what Kahl?” Kyle’s eyes narrowed into a glare and he quickly brought his knee up straight into Cartman’s crotch. Instead of doubling over in pain and dropping to the ground like usual he just let out a weird grunt sound and released his hold on Kyle’s neck. Kyle was incredibly confused by his tolerance but tried to quickly move away. Before he could even blink Cartman had grabbed both of his hands and kept him pinned against the wall

“What the fuck Cartman? What’s wrong with you? Why the fuck are you wearing red contacts?” Cartman laughed at that, obnoxiously laughed and Kyle struggled against his hold but it was like the larger boy had suddenly become a bodybuilder overnight with how strong he was.

“Contacts?” It was then that Cartman grinned at him and Kyle blinked at seeing two very prominent fangs in his friends mouth

“And you’ve got fake fangs in too? Is this some weird phase dude? Don’t tell me you’ve joined the vamp kids or something.” Cartman rolled his eyes then and Kyle watched as his red eyes drifted to the vein in the side of Kyle’s neck

“What makes you think that they’re fake?” Cartman was still looking at his neck but his eyes shot to Kyle’s adam apple as the smaller boy swallowed nervously and Cartman looked back to his eyes with a grin that showed how much he was enjoying Kyle’s worry

“C-Cartman let me go. Now.” Kyle hated how his voice stuttered and quickly tried to cover it up with the demand at the end

“No.” The larger boy suddenly shifted closer, his eyes back on Kyle’s neck and Kyle started to freak out, pushing and struggling against the bigger boy.

“Look whatever the fuck weird roleplaying thing you’re doing right now is really fucking creepy and if you bite my neck I will end you fatass!” Cartman was now inches from his neck, his hot breath hitting Kyle’s skin and he involuntarily shuddered at the feeling

“You still think I’m pretending? Well, this will convince you.” Kyle tried to scream as the fangs slid into his skin but Cartman was one step ahead and had switched to pinning both of Kyle’s arms with one hand while covering his mouth with the other.

The pain was searing, it made his whole body tighten up and he struggled harder against Cartman before he felt a weird sudden warm liquid going into his neck rather than out of it. The only thing he could think right now is that there was no way those were fake fangs.

Cartman was a fucking vampire and he was biting Kyle.

Kyle whimpered as the weird warmth spread throughout him and further down. His eyes widened as heat started to pool in his groin. Was he seriously getting turned on by getting his blood sucked? To make things worse he was starting to get light-headed and genuine fear spiked through the arousal and weariness for a minute.

Was Cartman actually going to kill him? He whimpered again – this time the sound coming out more pleasured than pained – and weakly tried to push against the older boy

“C-Cartman s-stop” God Kyle was so hard and he was too tired to even be angry about it, Cartman just growled in response and carried on and Kyle let out a light moan even as he pleaded

“P-please Eric stop” The first name seemed to snap Cartman out of it, either that or the rare please and he pulled away from Kyle’s neck to look the panting boy in the eyes. God, Kyle looked so good right now. Cartman let his eyes rake over him; Kyle was leaning against the wall, eyes glazed, cheeks red, blood staining his pale neck and Cartman felt his dick jolt at the sight. He smirked at the red-head.

“Believe that they’re real now?” Kyle didn’t even have the energy to do anything other than nod and he watched as Cartman chuckled

“Shit, did I really take that much?” A sudden wave of arousal gave Kyle energy and he let out a moan as he arched against Cartman

“A-asshole, y-you almost k-killed me” Kyle knew Cartman had felt his erection as he glanced down with a smirk before looking back to Kyle

“Clearly not considering you’re still able to talk back.” It was then that Cartman let go off the other’s hands to reach down and press against Kyle’s crotch. Kyle’s eyes widened and he let out another moan at the contact.

“You’re so hot like this Kyle.”

“Fffuck, wh-what’s wrong with me?” Kyle whimpered again as he desperately pressed against the warm hand and his arousal was not helped by the way Cartman chuckled and leant in closer to Kyle

“Aww, don’t worry Kahl, you’re not dying, the fangs have an aphrodisiac liquid that injects when bitten. I found that out the fun way when I was bit”

“F-fucker did you just tu-turn me?” Cartman opened his mouth to answer when there was a sudden noise as someone tried to open the basement door

“Kyle?! You down there? Why is the door locked?” Kyle tried to open his mouth to scream out but Cartman was faster and he found the strong hand once again muffling his sounds. To top it off the asshole downright smirked at him as he started to move his hand in a circle on Kyle’s crotch.

“Dude he definitely went down there right?” There was Kenny’s voice

“Yeah, I watched him go down before I went in the kitchen”

“Shit…do you think he’s right and Cartman is up to something?” Kyle moaned under the hand and arched again.

Yeah. Cartman was definitely up to something.

“Wait…Ken don’t you know how to pick locks?” Cartman’s smug look soon dropped at that

“Uhh yeah, lemme just grab something to pick it with though, Liane probably has some hairclips in her room”

“I’ll come with you, I don’t like this” Cartman listened until he heard their footsteps go upstairs before looking back to Kyle

Shit.

The red-head was trembling under Cartman’s touch, cheeks flushed, pupils so dilated his usually green eyes looked almost black and Cartman nearly came right then and there at the look Kyle was giving him. He removed his hand from the smaller boy’s mouth only to replace it with his lips.

Kyle let out a sound like a wounded animal and hungrily kissed Cartman back, his hands scrambled to grip at the t-shirt Cartman was wearing and he weakly pulled him as close as he physically could. Kyle let out a moan as Cartman’s hand slipped under his waistband to grip his cock and the action allowed the vampire to slip his tongue into Kyle’s open mouth as they made out.

Eventually they had to pull away for breath and Kyle dropped his forehead against Cartman’s as he panted and writhed and moaned in that pretty little voice of his. Kyle couldn’t think past the haze of pleasure and lust in his mind and Cartman moved his hand quicker; leaning down to purr in his ear seductively

“Come for me Kyle.” At that simple demand Kyle came with a cry and it was like the world exploded as several things happened at once. Kyle slumped to the floor, his cum coating Cartman’s hand just as the basement door flew open and on the other side were a few men Kyle didn’t recognise dressed in white robes, holding a bible, a cross and various other items in their hands with Stan and Kenny standing behind them.

“Back demon!” The man at the front yelled as they all came charging towards the now-hissing Cartman and Kyle felt his vision start to black out as a fight broke out between Cartman and the robed men.

“Kyle? KYLE!” Stan’s voice faded away as Kyle completely lost consciousness and the last thing he heard was a scream of pain and then it all went black.

\------

So, it turned out that the men in white robes were religious fanatics – or as they liked to call themselves ‘vampire hunters’ – and they had been tracking the vampire that had bitten Cartman for miles now until they finally caught up with him in South Park.

Apparently they had killed the original vampire, but since Cartman was formerly human and only newly turned they were able to ‘save’ him and turn him back into a human again. Thankfully Cartman had been the only one the vampire had gotten the chance to turn before he was killed so it meant that the whole thing was pretty quickly over and done with and everything went back to normal.

Well, as normal as it could be considering Cartman had bitten him and jerked him off in the basement of his house.

Somehow Kyle had been lucky enough that Stan didn’t seem to notice that he had just cum into Cartman’s hand but he could tell by the look on his face the next day that Kenny definitely had and the smug blonde was smirking about it all day at school.

As for Cartman himself? Well Kyle had been vehemently avoiding him all day and so far it had been working.

He was hoping that if he ignored him for long enough then eventually the next ‘big thing’ would happen – something weird always happened at least every week in this town – and Cartman would forget all about what had happened in his basement.

It seemed though, that like always luck was not on Kyle’s side as a scrunched up piece of paper landed right on his desk in the middle of Maths. He knew it had to be from none other than the fatass sitting behind him and he glared down at the offending ball of paper. He knew he shouldn’t open it, knew that he should be smart and just ignore it

Just ignore it. Yup.

It was times like this when Kyle really wished he hadn’t gotten the ‘nosy’ gene from his Mum, it was barely even a few seconds of resisting before he picked up the paper and unscrewed it, reading the scrawled words on it.

‘toilets 5 minutes we need to talk’ Kyle blinked down at the note, before narrowing his eyes. No way. If Cartman thought he could boss him around like that just because of what happened the other day…nope, not happening.

He quickly scribbled back

‘No, fuck off fatass’ And then tossed the ball of paper behind him, and then not even five seconds later it came back again, this time with the words

‘we can either do this the easy way or the hard way kyle’ What the fuck? What was that even supposed to mean? Whatever, Kyle just knew that he wasn’t going to give into Cartman’s demands so easily.

‘We’re not doing it either way, next one of these you throw I’ll ignore it’ With that he tossed the piece of paper back to Cartman and vowed to ignore whatever got thrown back at him.

Only, nothing got thrown back at him. A minute passed and still nothing. Two minutes. Three—

“OW WHAT THE FUCK KYLE?!” Kyle spun around in his seat to look at Cartman as the fatass glared back at him and leaned forward slightly, holding his leg under the table

“What?”

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST KICK ME YOU FUCKING JEW!” Kyle immediately felt his face flare red as everyone’s eyes shot over to look at them and he glared at Cartman in response

“Fuck off fatass! I didn’t touch you!” Cartman reached forward then, like he was gonna hit Kyle, but before he could a hand reached out and stopped his, both boys dragged their eyes away from each other to look up at their frowning teacher

“HEY! That’s enough you two! Both of you, to the principals office now!” Kyle looked at the teacher in shock, angry at the unfairness of the situation

“But sir I didn’t even---!”

“I don’t want to hear it Kyle, principals office, now!” It was as Kyle glared back at Cartman that he suddenly realised what the bigger boy had meant by ‘the easy way or the hard way’ and he could have kicked himself for not noticing sooner what Cartman was doing.

That motherfucker.

He silently followed after Cartman as they left the room, and once they were out of hearing range of their classmates Kyle grabbed Cartman by the shoulder and rounded him to face him, glaring angrily.

“What the fuck Cartman? Couldn’t you have just waited to talk to me after school?!” Cartman looked back at him, that annoyingly smug grin on his face

“No, we both know you would have been a sneaky jew and just ran off as soon as the bell rang” Kyle just glared at him, not wanting to admit that that was his exact plan

“Whatever, we’ve got to go to the principal’s office anyway and I’m going to ignore you until we get there”

“We’re not going to the principal’s office” 

“Yes, we are” Kyle began walking, only to be pulled back by Cartman’s hand on his wrist

“No, we’re not” Kyle immediately snatched his hand back; feeling heat rise to his cheeks

He told himself it was from the anger, definitely just the anger

“What the fuck Cartman, just because we had that weird moment in your basement doesn’t mean you can just order me around now whenever you want!” Cartman’s eyes sparkled at that, and he smirked

“Oh, so you’re finally acknowledging it then?” Kyle glared back at him, hoping the heat on his cheeks wasn’t visible to the fatass in front of him

“Well it’s not like you’re giving me much of a choice! Look weird shit happens all the time around here, let’s just forget it and move on!” Kyle only got a few more steps towards the office before Cartman grabbed him again, this time using his grip on Kyle’s wrist to push him up against the wall and lean in close with a grin

“You want me to forget how hot you looked pressed up against my wall while you moaned my name and pulled me close?”

Oh shit. Kyle thought his ‘reaction’ to Cartman from yesterday had been purely down to the aphrodisiac, at least, that was what he had told himself, but that stirring he could feel down below was quickly dispelling that idea. Even so, he wasn’t about to admit that to Cartman, so he gave him his best glare even past the arousal kicking in and shoved Cartman away from him; at least this time the fatass actually moved from the force, unlike in the basement.

“Fuck off Cartman, if you had tried that shit on me when I wasn’t drugged or whatever it wouldn’t have ended up the way it did!” Cartman just kept giving him that stupid smug grin, raising one eyebrow in challenge

“Is that an invitation?”

“No! Jesus Christ dude!” Cartman looked at him for a moment, and right as Kyle decided he’d had enough of the brunette’s weird games and was about to leave, a certain spark flared to life in those mismatched eyes that Kyle knew all too well.

Cartman had an idea, and his ideas never ended well.

“Oh really? Why? You scared you’ll actually get hard for me even without the drug?”

“I won’t get hard! I just want you as far away from my dick as possible fatso!” Cartman took a step closer, and Kyle’s fists clenched as he stared down the brunette

“Liar! You just know you’ll get hard if I touch your dick!” Kyle was lost for words for a moment, before he had an idea and he smirked at Cartman, feeling slight satisfaction at the way his grin wiped the smug look away from his frenemy’s face

“Anyone would get hard from their dick being touched idiot, it’s a sensory thing, it doesn’t mean anything” Cartman stared at him for a moment and Kyle revelled in having shut the fatass up, if only for a moment, before his smug smirk was back and Kyle felt himself unconsciously tense as Cartman took another step closer

“Okay, fair enough Kahl, I remember your dick was hard before I even touched it the other night, so, how about we make a bet?”

Oh no. The dreaded b word. Stan once told him that he swore he got a shiver down his spine every time Cartman said that word, Kyle had laughed at him back then, but right now he was feeling the same shiver himself.

“A bet?” Kyle tried his best to look unaffected, raising a brow at the boy opposite him, Cartman nodded

“A bet. I bet that I can make you hard without touching your dick.”

What the fuck was even happening? Kyle wondered how in his life he had gotten to this point, where he had gone wrong for this to be his reality.

“Are you hearing yourself right now dude? Are you seriously betting that?” Another step closer and Kyle was almost backed into the wall now but he was too busy staring incredulously at Cartman to notice.

“Yup. You wanna bet against me? Or are you admitting that you’re attracted to me Kahl?” Kyle’s blood was boiling now, this fat asshole had him cornered and he knew it.

“I am NOT attracted to you asshole!”

“Fine then, bets on.” Cartman took a step closer and Kyle panicked, his back hitting the wall as he held up a hand.

“Wait! We need to set rules first dude!” As soon as he said those words Kyle knew he was doomed. He had no idea why he was going along with this, he could just leave now, shove past the fatass and go back to class, but for some reason whenever it came down to Eric Cartman his brain always decided to duck out of the conversation.

The slow smile that curved along Cartman’s face just made Kyle even angrier and he resisted the urge to punch the brunette.

“Okay, what rules do you wanna suggest then?” Cartman leaned his hands up against the wall behind Kyle, effectively trapping him in, and Kyle crossed his arms defensively as he tilted his chin up at his frenemy

“You only get two minutes---”

“Two? Come on Kahl gimme more than that!”

“Well if I’m ‘attracted’ to you like you seem to think then surely two minutes will be enough fatso!” Cartman pouted but didn’t argue further and Kyle continued

“And your hands and…other body parts stay above the belt, got it?” Cartman chuckled at that and Kyle could tell by the burning on his cheeks that he was blushing

“So basically don’t put my mouth on your dick either, okay I got it” Kyle nodded and pulled out his phone, feeling Cartman’s eyes burning into him, his hands were almost shaking with his nerves as he set a timer for two minutes.

He looked back up into those eyes and had to bite back his reaction to seeing how dilated Cartman’s pupils had become; staring at him with clear hunger and oh dear god Kyle was so screwed he knew it.

“Okay, two minutes, go” He set off the timer and looked at the other boy apprehensively as Cartman just smirked, one side of his lip tilting up slightly in his pleasure.

“You seem nervous Kahl” Cartman’s voice was suddenly lower than Kyle had ever heard it go before, a deep rumble that made Kyle’s breath hitch unconsciously and Cartman chuckled in response. God, Kyle hated this so much. Stupid smug asshole.

“Fuck off Cartman.” Cartman tssk’ed then, leaning down to whisper into Kyle’s ear in that deep crooning voice

“Not yet jewboy” Right as Kyle was about to respond to that with an angry retort Cartman closed his lips around the redhead’s ear and tugged on it lightly, pressing his body even closer to Kyle’s while managing to keep his lower half away from him.

Kyle had to bite back the whine that threatened to leave his lips at the pleasure that shot down his spine. Why the fuck was that something that turned him on? Someone biting your ear should not be sexy but---ohh fuckk now he was sucking on it gently and Kyle had no idea how to react, his hands clenching uselessly at his sides as he firmly kept his mouth shut.

He was so so screwed.

He felt Cartman chuckle against his neck as the brunette finally let go of his ear and Kyle bit his lip to keep himself from making a sound at the sensation.

“Cat got your tongue Kahl?” Kyle couldn’t resist the temptation to snark back but he almost wished he hadn’t with how breathy his voice sounded

“You’re w-wasting your time fatass” Cartman’s lips were on his neck then, Kyle could feel the smirk pressed against his skin and Cartman’s hot breath passed over the wetness his lips had left behind as he spoke

“Hmm, I don’t think I am” Kyle wanted to glance down at the time, to check how much longer he had left, but suddenly Cartman’s hand was holding his chin and turning it gently to the side, and Kyle was about to question what the fuck he was doing when those wet lips were suddenly back on his skin but this time instead of just sitting there they moved against his exposed skin, sucking gently on it, and Kyle let out a gasp that definitely didn’t go unnoticed if Cartman’s chuckle was anything to go by.

He never thought he’d be so turned on by the bigot currently pressed up against him and he was caught somewhere between mortified and electrified. He could just hear Kenny’s voice in his head now. _The sexual tension between you two is killing me, can’t you just fuck it out of your systems already?_ The blonde had been telling them both for months now that they were clearly obsessed with each other - with Stan reluctantly agreeing with him - and Kyle was starting to believe they were right.

As much as he’d rather not admit that he was hot for Eric Cartman, the stirring between his legs and his shaky breathing was telling him otherwise. Can’t blame it on the aphrodisiac anymore. Not to mention Cartman was soon going to find out anyway.

Then the brunette nipped at his neck, right on his pulse point and Kyle couldn’t even try to hold back his moan as his hands shot out to grab Cartman’s shirt and his body arched of it’s own accord, his very obvious erection rubbing up against Cartman’s.

Wait, against Cartman’s? Kyle glanced down to see that yes, Cartman was hard too. Oh shit.

“Oh, what was that again Kyle? I’m wasting my time?” Kyle glared up at those eyes, darkened by lust, and wondered how he could be so turned on and so pissed off by the same guy in a matter of seconds.

“Fuck off dickhead, you’re hard for me too.” Cartman blinked down at him then before responding slowly, as if Kyle was stupid

“Well, duh, I thought that was established.” The timer went off then, and as Kyle absently reached his hand out to turn it off Cartman suddenly pushed forward, now pressing his lower half right up against Kyle’s and the redhead couldn’t help but let out another moan at the contact and the sweet friction that rubbed up against his crotch.

“Time’s up jewboy, I can do this now” Cartman rotated his groin against Kyle’s, rubbing their erections against each other and Kyle growled low in his throat at the action, clutching onto Cartman harder. Cartman’s mouth was back on his neck again, and Kyle groaned even as he tilted his head to give him more skin to work with, their groins rubbing together as they dry-humped up against the wall.

“H-have you got some sort of neck f-fetish fatass?” Kyle’s snark was somewhat diminished by his breath hitching as Cartman nipped at his neck a few times

“Mmm, maybe, or maybe I just like marking my territory, everyone’s gonna see these pretty bruises on your neck and know that you’re mine” Kyle knew his reaction to those words should not have been to moan loudly and stutter his hips as he came, knew that Cartman’s possessive words should have set off warning bells in his head.

But he supposed he’d known since they were kids how screwed up Eric was, and here he still was, getting off with him for the second time that week. Still, he decided he wasn’t going to just roll over and let Cartman think he was some property to be owned.

Cartman was still chuckling, talking in that deep purr of his as Kyle came down from his orgasm high and the red head looked at him as the brunette pulled back to look at him

“You liked that huh? You like me calling you mine?” Kyle managed a weak glare and his hands tightened on Cartman’s shirt as he shot forward to seal his own lips against Cartman’s neck, biting down way rougher than the brunette had done to him.

He wanted to leave his mark too.

Cartman let out a sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan and Kyle smiled around the bite as he felt the brunette’s hips stutter against his and he knew that he had just made him cum from biting his neck. He soothed the bite with his tongue, sucking gently before pulling off to look Cartman in the eye

“If I’m yours, then your mine Eric” Kyle tried the deep voice purr thing and was pleasantly surprised to see Eric close his eyes and shudder in response, blown pupils opening to look back at him before lips collided with his roughly

The pair made out, Kyle still clutching Cartman’s shirt in his hands as the brunette held him close and they probably would have stayed like that all day if it hadn’t been for the loud cheer that interrupted them, tearing them both away from each other as they looked over with wild eyes to see Kenny and Stan standing in the hallway staring at them.

Oh shit, Kyle had completely forgotten they were in the school corridor this whole fucking time.

“Told you Stanny! You owe me ten bucks!” Kenny was grinning at them, Stan looking slightly green as he stood beside their blonde friend and Kyle wished for the floor to open up below him and swallow him whole as Cartman spoke, his voice sounding slightly hoarse.

“You bet on us making out?” Kenny smirked as Stan handed over ten dollars to him and shrugged at his friends

“Hey, a guy has to make money somehow, plus I knew it wouldn’t be too long until you two got hot and steamy after what happened in the basement the other day” Kenny waggled his eyebrows at them and Kyle blushed madly as Stan looked between the three of them, clearly confused

“Wait what happened in the basement? The vampire thing? What’s that got to do with this?” Kenny just chuckled and patted Stan on the back

“Don’t worry Stanny-boy, we’ll tell you when you’re older”

“I’m older than all of you!”

“Come on, the teacher sent us to go and find out why you weren’t back from the principals office yet, you two stay here and make out any longer and soon the whole school will catch you with your tongues down each other’s throats”

“Kenny seriously!” Kenny just winked at Kyle’s outburst and Cartman, being the ever loving shit stirrer that he was, smirked and threw an arm across Kyle’s shoulders

“He’s right Kahl, we have plenty of time later to make out anyway” Kyle shot a glance to the fatass, ready to argue back, but was surprised by the rare glimpse of insecurity he saw in those mismatched eyes

He realised that Eric was waiting for him to shoot him down, to say no and tell him it had been a one time thing. So instead, he raised a brow and smirked back at the brunette.

“I’ll leave my window unlocked” Eric’s eyes filled with awe for a moment before he tried to smooth over the expression and rolled his eyes as the four boys headed back to class

“Please Kahl, you say that like I haven’t been breaking into your room for years anyway”

“You what?!?”


End file.
